Yakusoku?
by Itchan
Summary: 16th Birthdays are always special, well, for Sakura it is. SHe hopes Li comes back just this time and when he did, He had a surprise for her, a present she will never forget.... Please Review


Hello!! This is the first fic that I, Kaze publish nationwide. You can find it in the website but the title is different. I think this fic is boring!!! But I don't know why Himitsu-chan likes it?? Anyway, enjoy!!

Yakusoku?

One chapter only

It-chan

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan,"Tomoyo Daidouji said while calling her best friends name.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan," Sakura answered.

"I'm sure you know what a special day today is," Tomoyo said while Sakura blushed. "Happy 16th Birthday Sakura."

"Arigatou Tomoyo. Where do you think I should celebrate my birthday?"

"Of course you haven't forgotten you promise with Li-kun, have you? We are celebrating it in the field as usual."

"Emmm." Sakura smiled.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Rika called.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," Chiharu said. "Ne ne Sakura, you are 16 right, well looks like it's time for romance. Why don't you call Li-kun for your birthday? Why not ask him to come tonight."

Sakura's face became red. "But he is in Hong Kong. I don't want to disturb him."  
                                                                                                                      *  
"Sakura, you are still going to celebrate your birthday at the field right?" Rika asked

"Emmm, at three. I hope none of you are busy," said Sakura.

"Nope."

"We are all free because it's your birthday."

"GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!"

**  
**WELCOME BACK 

"Luckily we didn't miss the aeroplane or we will even miss this special day right Shaoran?" Mei Lin asked her cousin.

"Yeah, but what special day are you talking about?" Li knew about it but he lied.

"I'm ashamed of you. You don't even know that -" Mei Lin paused. She thought, if Shaoran didn't know what today is she going to be heart broken? But, I'm sure she won't be that miserable. "Ah, I forgot, it's not a special day. Well, I'll be in the kit… Shaoran can you help me make a cake?"

"All right but for what?"

"I'm giving a surprise to all our friends."

"OK, I'll do the cake and you buy and invite our friends."

"Ah, invite. Let me see, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko. That's all right?"

Mei Lin left out Sakura's name to see what will happen to Li.

"Emmm."

"Alright. Wait for me at the field"

"Sure."

Mei Lin went out of the apartment but instead of going to the shops to buy invitations, she went to Tomoyo's house.

*

"I hope Sakura won't be too taken when she sees Li-kun without a present for her." Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry, you know Sakura, she has a kind heart, I'm sure she won't be too sad," Mei Lin said with a mischievous smile. "Besides it's just a present. I will buy something to back it up."

"You are right. OK, here are all the details."

"Good, this plan will be terrific."

"Yeah."

Tomoyo laughed. (If you have seen the CCS movie 2 you will know how she laughs.)

  
THE DECISION

"I wonder Sakura, why do you always celebrate your birthday at the field when you know that Li-kun won't be coming?" Chiharu asked. 

"Well, sometimes I feel that he will come only he wants to do a surprise. Maybe today he will be there," Sakura answered, and whispered, "I just hope so."

"Hey look, there's someone there in the fields" Naoko said while pointing to a male figure standing in the middle of the field.

Sakura looked up, she knew the figure, it was - "SHAORAN!" Sakura shouted.

Li turned to find Sakura running towards him and end up hugging him, making him fall onto the fluffy flowery green grass.

"Shaoran, you came. I knew you would. I missed you so much."

"I missed you to" he replied hugging her back.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji, we have been waiting for you," Mei Lin came.

"Mei Lin, I haven't seen you for a long time," Sakura said. Letting go of Li, she said, "Why don't both of you join us?"

"Sorry, but we have to go. Anyway, I'm not going to leave without seeing you cut the cake," she said, and the presents adding it in her mind.

"Then, we better get started," Tomoyo said taking out the cake.

"It's weird, how did Tomoyo find out about Mei Lin bringing a cake?" Naoko asked Chiharu with a whisper.

"I heard that once you are really friends with someone, you know what they are…" Yamazaki answered.

"Can't you just shut up for once?" Chiharu interrupted.

*

The group sang the birthday song. As Li handed out a cake to Sakura, Mei Lin started her plan (and Tomoyo's too).

"Tomoyo, Sakura, we need to go back now. Here's your present. Shoaran, where's your present for Sakura?" Mei Lin asked trying to keep her face straight trying not to smile.

"Ummm…" Li was thinking a way out of this question. He didn't want his plan destroyed because of a stupid question.

"Ahh, it's your girlfriend's birthday and you forgotten it?"

Li put his head down to hide his sadness, acting ok. (in Li's mind: this will do for now *_*)

"That's ok," Sakura mumbled from behind the fight. Her sad face showed that it wasn't ok. But she managed to smile. A sad smile.

"Gomen ne," Li mumbled (acting) sadly. "Well let's go Mei Lin." He turned. (If you want to imagine it, it is a background with lots of flowers, his face is close-up his eyes cannot be seen as if there are dark shadows and Sakura sitting sadly at the background.)

They left.

"Geez, I can't believe he forgot your present," Tomoyo said (in Tomoyo's mind: it's sure sad to see Sakura's sad face but I really want to see what will happen. My gosh, Mei Lin forgot to give the back up present).

"Emm. He didn't even kiss you while saying goodbye. If I were you Sakura, I will break sup with him.'" Chiharu said

"STOP IT!!!!! I'm sure he… he" tears came down Sakura's cheeks (in Sakura's mind: no this is my birthday. I can't cry _). "Itadakimas!"

"I heard that if you pick out the round things (sugar, you know the small silver balls on cakes) here and leave it until the last you will be lucky for today" Yamazaki suddenly said.

"You can't stop lying can't you?" Chiharu became mad.

Sakura smiled a sad smile and became sad again. She plucked the round things (she believed it, what a dummy). When she plucked the last one, but what came out wasn't a sweet but a ring with a pink pearl with a green frame on a golden ring (ok, maybe the round things were put in to a different colour). Her eyes brightened.

"This is a…" Sakura mumbled.

Rika heard it.

"Uwah, kirei!" she said "it must be Li-kun's present for you"

Sakura stood up a smiled. She ran to the direction Li went.

"Wow, that was fast," Chiharu said.

"Looked like our plan worked," Yamazaki said.

"What plan?" all of them asked

"Li-kun's plan."

"What, but Mei Lin and me planed this party!" Tomoyo shouted.

"You mean -" all of them said.

That means…

*

  
WHERE MEI LIN AND LI IS WAITING 

"What are you waiting for Shaoran-kun?" Mei Lin grumbled.

"Just wait a few seconds." (In Li's mind: Looks like it didn't work. Thanks for your help Yamazaki.)

Li turned and headed to the car. Mei Lin head went in and the window started closing.

Before Li managed to open the door of the car he heard someone called him.

"Shaoran, matte!" A girl came running towards the car.

"Sakura!"

The girl stopped in front of him in the nick of time.

"Shaoran, you made the cake right?"

"Emm," Li said, with a smile.

"I found the special ingredient already."

"How was it?"

"Tasty and delicious. Are you going back already?"

"Emmm, I can't stay long because I go to school too. But I promise I will come back next year and we will meet at the same place we are now."

"Emm."

Sakura moved closer to Li.

"I also have a present for you."

Sakura's hand cupped Li's cheeks; she stood on her toes till their mouths was the same height and kissed Li on the lips.

Li's hand moved and hugged Sakura. The kiss was a sweet one. It was their first kiss on the lips and it will remain in their minds forever. The kiss went on for a few seconds.

"We will meet again.," Sakura said as she left his lips.

Shaoran smiled. "With this ring, I promise we will.'

(The story ends with the car going and the song purachina/ platinum [karaoke version] and Sakura smiling then took out her hand and looked at the ring. The hidden ring of promise...

~*the end*~

How was it?  Did you like it? I have a sequel of it called 'Cherry Blossoms in the Sky'. Here's the summary:-

Li will comeback for the summer holidays accompanied by Mei Ling. It was the Sakura Festival then and cheery blossoms were blooming everywhere. Li, Sakura and the others went for a picnic and after the Sakura Festival, there was a contest which you have to find out. I won't publish it if I don't get good reviews which don't include comments. Ja-ne!!

It-chan


End file.
